Origin of the Covenant
by W1REF1RE
Summary: This is my idea about the Origin of the Covenant there are some small crossovers and one big one but it focuses on the Covenant and their history.
1. Origins Prelude and Overview

Disclaimer: Microsoft and Bungie own Halo. Joss Whedon owns Buffy/Angel. Stargate is owned my MGM

I own nothing so don't sue me!

The Origin of the Covenant is not what you think young one. For thousands of years we resided in the relative safety of our own universe. We were ruled over by out god Illyria. She had given us life, power and peace. But one day, that would end. Word had come in that an invader was destroying the enemies of Illyria. Normally we would at rejoiced at the mention of that but we didn't. The invader had declared war on all of the Gods.

Under orders from Illyria we began preparing. We built battlefleets, trained soldiers, built weapons and more. But before we were ready they attacked. It was then that we found out who they were. The Ancients.

The Ancients were older then the Forerunner, our saviors and from what we have concluded the Forefathers of the Humans. They attacked and destroyed everything. Only a few of us managed to escape by activating a device left by Illyria. She said that in time of great peril activate it and you will be saved. We did and what remained of us were sent to a barren world on the outskirts of the Ancients home galaxy.

We suffered and toiled on the world for generations before the Forerunners, enemies of the Ancients came. They left what could be called our future, our hope, and our destiny. They gave us the key to space travel.

Over the next few hundred cycles we expanded. Although slowly as the Forerunners never left us with Slipspace technology. After colonization of our 12th system scouts discovered a damaged Forerunner ship. The ship was taken to the space base High Charity where its secrets were revealed. Eventually we incorporated it into the base as its power generation systems were decoded and is now used to power the base. With the data recovered from the ship, we built massive exploration fleets and sent them to explore the space around our homeworld. The first race discovered was the Sangheili.

They were the first to attack, destroying an exploration fleet inadvertedly entering their space. Then when we sent a peace envoy the captured and interrogated the crew. None were alive when rescue came. After that was all out war. Fleets upon fleets were sent into their space and only a few returned. Eventually after a bloody battle the bulk of the Sangheili fleet was destroyed and we offered an ultimatum. Join us or meet your god. Many joined us however some didn't. They met the wraith of the Prophets.

After the pacification of the Sangheili, The Covenant had peace for many years. Whenever war came the Sangheili quickly put an end to it. Next to join us was the Lekgolo, the Hunters. The Lekgolo joined us willingly after we threatened to bomb their world form orbit. At first they were of no use to us but when the Hunagok came.

The Engineers came willingly. They revere technology almost as much as we do the Forerunners and Illyria. So they came, on one condition. They must have access to all our technology. Seeing as this as acceptable the Prophets of the time agreed. We in the Covenant have never regretted the decision. They single-handedly created the armour for he Lekgolo and the plasma weapons we use so effectively against the Humans.

The Unggoy and Kig-Yar were both forced to serve us as our foot soldiers as we realized that the Sanghelli could not perform as infantry in our battles. Since then the Grunts and Jackals have helped pacify thousands of worlds.

On one of these worlds we found out the fate of the Forerunners. They had released a virus, which almost wiped out the Ancients. However the Ancients released one of their own one they found out of this. This creature is said to act like a Flood, washing away anything in a sea of flesh. They fought for years before they realized that they had spread to too many worlds and could not be stopped. They build the Halo's, devices created to destroy them. It worked, the Flood was destroyed and the Forerunners left on a Great Journey to destroy the rest of the Ancients. This is why we follow in their footsteps, to activate the great devices and start on our own Great Journey. But before we can, we must wipe out the remnants of the Ancients and this means destroying the Humans.

For those that don't know, Illyria is the Old One that Fred in Angel was turned into.

But there is another reason for the war with the Humans. Illyria, our God is trapped on their homworld. The Ancients trapped all of the Gods they captured and placed them is stasis devices where they remain trapped. We must free her and take her place at her right hand. We don't know where the Human homeworld is but we will find it.


	2. First Contact

The destruction of the Unyielding Servitude

The Prophet of Servitude, Captain of the Flagship Unyielding Servitude was in bed sleeping. Sleeping peacefully. Too peacefully. Things always happened in the exploration corps, whether it be an asteroid full of trinium being marked for mining or an attack by primitives in their chemical propulsion spacecraft and missile systems. They were no match for the Covenant and their Lasers and Plasma Missiles. But today was different. A war was going to begin and they are going to start it. But nobody knew that now. Engineers repaired the damage caused by an asteroid impact, recalibrated the Point Defense Lasers and fixed up anything that needed fixing. Unluckily today it was the navigation systems.

"Look, I don't care how you do it but get that piece of junk called the Navigation system fixed or you will be meeting the Forerunner sooner then you think!" Shouted the First Officer.

"I don't care if you're the Prophets themselves but the navigation systems need a complete overhaul. That last asteroid took out most of the navigation equipment. Your lucky it didn't hit the nuclear reactors!" The Chief Engineer shouted back. "That means that we have to come out of Slipspace soon or we're gonna lose any chance of a navigation fix when were done. And do you know what that means? It means that we are just another statistic on the missing ships list."

"Fine, just get it fixed" The First Officer replied

"Good, now you listen to your Engineer!"

The First Officer deactivated the comms.

Kaya No'soreem commander of orbital defense station 3 in orbit over colony world 3 of the Nayla system.

'80 million Sangeheili' she thought as she looked down at the world below her. 'and all under my protection' she thought again. She looked back up at the display screens in front of her. 10 defense stations, all Kai'nerra class. No one would be stupid enough to attack this world and all who did got slaughtered by at least one of the 60 Laser and Nuclear Missile launchers that made up one Kai'nerra class station.

She performed the regular checks, missile readiness, laser coolant levels, and sensor resolution but before she was done an object appeared out of slipspace. It was a ship, approximately a Kilometer long. It was almost four times the size of the station. But what scared her was the fact that there were 8 other ships like it around the ship. This wasn't good news. She must inform high command.

"High Command, this is Commander Kaya No'soreem. We have unknown contacts on sensors, they appeared about 100,000 kilometers away from colony world 3 in the Nayla system. Assuming hostile intentions, going to level 2"

She launched the probe. It wouldn't reach the High Command for a few days but at least if she died that they would know what happened.

The First Officer dropped the fleet out of Slipspace near a habitat class world. As soon as they did, alarms of all kinds blared across the ship as it was targeted by 10 separate weapons platforms. All had Nukes, all were heavily armed and all were ready to fire.

The comms officer picked up a message on all em frequencies "Sir, we are picking up a message being broadcast on all EM frequencies. Translation matrix is processing it now."

After a few seconds the message played on the speakers.

"To unknown vessels, you have trespassed in Sangheili space. Leave or be destroyed. This is your first, last and only warning. You have one minute to charge your slipspace engines and leave or you will be fired upon."

"The message repeats Sir." The Comms officer finished

"Send a reply. Tell them that it takes considerably longer then one minute to charge our engines and that the Covenant won't take this lightly."

When the Comms officer sent the reply the Captain finally reached the bridge.

"Report officer!"

"Well we exited slipspace near a habitat class planet to repair the navigational systems on the Unyielding Servitude and were targeted by ten orbital defense platforms...

Alarms blared as a Laser cannon fired a ranging shot at the ships.

"They fired a laser at us Captain! No damage, it missed the fleet by half a kilometer." Reported the Sensor Officer.

"How long till we are ready to leave?"

"Five minutes Captain"

"Arm the Plasma Missiles"

Kaya ordered a warning shot to be fired at the fleet. Hopefully that would scare them off. Nothing like pure firepower to keep away the bad guys. But not in this case, the ships targeted all of the stations and painted them for missile attacks. In response she did the same and prepped her nukes for firing. Nothing would stop her from protecting this world and nothing is going to get by her.

With the one-minute up, the orbital defense stations fired off their lasers and nukes. Almost at the same time the Covenant fleet fired off their lasers and missiles. Laser against laser, Nuclear versus Plasma. Nothing is going to get out of this intact and least of all the Covenant fleet.


End file.
